Quarian
"It does seem like the technology I want to bring back to my people keeps trying to kill us" - Tali Zorah nar Rayyah The Quarians are a nomadic species of humanoid aliens. Quarians are generally shorter and of slighter build than humans. They dress in a scavenged assortment of materials, hiding their faces behind visors, goggles, or breathing masks. Due to living upon completely sterile starships for most of their lives, Quarians have virtually no immune system, and cannot remove their life-support systems until they return to one of their vessels or sealed habitats. Due to their limited amount of living space and resources, Quarians are only allowed one child per family. All young Quarians are required to solitarily embark upon a Pilgrimage, a rite of passage where they leave their home ships and set out to discover and bring back something of value or use, whether it is an artifact, equipment, or even knowledge, which they would present to the captain of the Quarian vessel of their choice. Once the gift is accepted, the Quarian is accepted into the ranks of the ship; gifts are rarely declined, as most captains are bound by tradition to accept anything that can be of use, but a stigma is attached to those who proffer substandard gifts. The Quarians are divided politically into two branches of government amongst their fleet of vessels: the Enclave, a civilian body that represents the majority of the people on the various ships of the Migrant Fleet, and the Admiralty Board, comprised of the five highest-ranking captains in the fleet. The Enclave is subdivided into councils on each ship who advise the captains of the individual vessels; however, the captains still have the final say on all issues and all matters concerning their home vessel. Captains who override their respective councils on too regular a basis are either ordered by the Admiralty Board to settle their disputes on their own or relinquish command. The Admiralty Board has a great deal of influence on all matters pertaining to the fleet, has direct command of the fleets' security forces and has veto power that overrides any decision the Enclave makes that is seen to be detrimental or dangerous to the fleet. However, the decision must be unanimous and once this veto is invoked, the entire Admiralty Board must resign their seats immediately, to prevent any possible abuse of power. Any Admiralty Board member who refuses to relinquish his or her seat is subject to arrest. The Quarians are looked down upon by the other cultures of the Peruvian Sector, especially the Capricans, mainly due to their creation of the Geth, one thousand years prior to the rise of the Imperial New Order. After all, it was they who created the Geth, it was they who were unable to quell the Geth insurrection, and now that they have been forced off of their homeworld by the Geth and relegated to roaming the Sector in an increasingly threadbare and derelict migrant flotilla. The Quarians are generally unwanted throughout the Peruvian Sector, due to the unsightliness of their fleet and their tendency to take whatever employment they can find, often at the expense of native inhabitants. As a matter of fact, the leaders of any planets or systems through which the Migrant Fleet might pass are often inclined to donate any spare items of use to the Quarians as a bribe to keep them from visiting or hanging around for very long; Quarians are grateful for the assistance and have never abused this tendency, but many cannot help but feel insulted by the far-from-magnanimous motivations behind these "gifts." However, their skill at electronics, engineering and cybernetics make them ideal workers for major corporations and mining firms; Quarians are considered to be amongst the best and brightest of the sector, and even the region, when it comes to technological and geological aptitude. RPG D6 Stats Government: Council Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D MECHANICAL 2D/4D+2 PERCEPTION 1D/3D STRENGTH 2D/3D TECHNICAL 3D/5D+1 Special Abilities: Technical Aptitude: During character creation, for every 1D spent in a Technical skill a Quarian gains 2D instead. Story Factors: Pilgrimage: Quarians cannot return to the Migrant Fleet until they have obtained something of value, typically an artifact, equipment or even some piece of knowledge. Facemask: Quarians cannot remove their facemasks due to lack of immune system and if they do they are at a heightened risk of developing diseases and any or all can be fatal. Geth Hatred: Any Quarian character that goes out of their way to destroy or capture a geth should be given 1 extra character point (at GM discression). Move: 10/12 Size: 1.5 to 1.75 meters Lifespan: 110 Standard years Category:Species